All Piston Cup Racers Ever Known (Main Version)
This is an entire list of all known racers in the Piston Cup and its divisions (CARCA, Xfinity, Trucks, ect). This is the longest list in the wiki and is also one of the most hard working and most popular pages in the wiki. And of course, this is a shared page. That means everybody except JERKSON STORM can edit (if he edits without permission, Win95 will tell one of the FANDOM Staff members to block him FOREVER). Piston Cup US Racers CARCA Racers Piston Cup Juniors Racers Australian Racers Xfinity Series Racers Gander Outdoors Truck Series Racers British Racers Canadian Racers Turbo Cup Racing Series Racers (Big Fat Barbel Cat's Piston Cup version) Only Big Fat Barbel Cat, Ruby Easy Oaks, Matroskin the Cat and Windows 95 can edit this section. Everyone else including Windows 3.1 will stay out of this section! Trivia # Haul Inngas' number changed to 79 in 1991. # Jack Edwards began his career at age 18 and finished it at age 20 in 1991. # Mario Andretti left the Piston Cup after 1973 to focus more on racing in the Indianapolis 500 and Indycar. #Greg Wilson is the real name of Greg Candyman and is not related to Alloy or Paint Roller Pete. #Lee Jr was fired after a huge fight broke out between him, the LTP team boss, Ralph Carlow and his brother Jordan Carlow. Lee had called Ralph the b word and bashed Jordan. #Darrell did not attend the 1985-1986 seasons due to being a commentator in CARCA with Brent Mustangburger before David Hobbscap debuted in 1987 and also as a backup Piston Cup commentator whenever Rainbow Dash was not available due to her illness. #The number 13 has never been used in Piston Cup US history due to it being unlucky. In fact, both racers who planned to use the number for their future Piston Cup debuts, Marvin Johnson and Edward Hendrick, were killed in horrible crashes in the years 1974 and 1982 respectively. Hendrick was actually ripped into three pieces in his crash. #Hendrick planned to debut in 1983 but died in 1982 in a CARCA practice race at Calladega. #Brad Gonzalez was planning to use the number 13, but he rejected it and asked his crew chief to change it to 12. #Leroy Yarborough is killed during a crash at BnL Raceway in 1983. #Davey Carllison died in a helicopter crash a day before the Nightdona CARCA race. #Bobby Carllison had a heavy crash in the first Nightdona race of 1987 in which he hit the catch fence and caught fire. Mike Alexander replaced him due to his career ending. #Alan Carwicki died in 1993 in a firey car crash. #Darrell had to retire part time from 1989 to 1991 as Darrell was needed as a backup for Twilight. Darrell retired full time in 1985 and 1986. He then raced part time making appearance in some races from 1987 to 1991 before retiring for good after the 1991 season ended. #Darrell only raced from 1972 to 1984 and 1987 to 1991 part-time. #Manny Corner, John Retoline, Gerry Jones, Tommy Gearson and the Strikebreaker brothers Sammy and Scott are the only racers banned for life. Chick Hicks is banned for life from racing but is allowed to be an announcer. #Most racers live in either California, Florida, Texas or NYC #The King owns several homes. One in LA, one in Nightdona, one in Radiator Springs and one in Indianapolis among others. Cal visits the homes as well. #Best friends Johnny Blamer, Rick Tanner and Katie Clutchen all live in Florida. Youngest Racers to debut # Lightning McQueen - 22 Category:Lists